


i wanna tip toe through your bliss, boy

by noorakardemmomesaetre



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, David's POV, David's in love with Matteo and Matteo has no idea, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Small Mentions of Laura/Linn and Jonas/Hanna, Underage Drinking, just a for fun one shot, party scene, some jealousy at play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noorakardemmomesaetre/pseuds/noorakardemmomesaetre
Summary: Matteo catches his hand in his, grinning as he pulls David close to his body. He’s terribly off rhythm and David doesn’t have the heart to tell him, not because it will hurt his feelings, but because David finds it so endearing. They’ve danced together at parties a million times, their bodies pressed together, but it’s never meant anything.To Matteo at least.





	i wanna tip toe through your bliss, boy

**Author's Note:**

> i just miss these two and wanted to write something small and fun from david's pov. i hope you enjoy, babes! 
> 
> xx  
> B

Matteo looks beautiful tonight.

 

 _Just like he does every night,_ David thinks to himself as he takes a long sip from his beer.

 

He’s not sure when it happened. When Matteo went from being his best friend to someone that makes his stomach flip with just a simple look in his direction. He’s currently listening to Laura and Linn tell the story of their first date with an amused smile on his face and it tugs at David’s heart in a way he wishes it wouldn’t.

 

Falling in love with your best friend isn’t ideal in any situation, but in this particular situation, it’s disastrous.

 

Because David’s seen the way Matteo looks at Jonas and it’s the same way he looks at Matteo.

 

“David! What’s up bro?” As if summoned by the thought, Jonas appears next to him, reaching out to fist bump him. David grins at him from where he’s sitting on the kitchen counter, the swirling neon lights Hans set up casting a warm glow across the party.

 

“Lot of people here tonight,” he observes and Jonas nods, leaning against the counter near David’s legs.

 

Matteo glances over Laura’s shoulder and catches David’s eye, shooting him a _save me, please_ look. David tilts his head, feigning confusion, and Matteo lifts his drink to his lips, his middle finger strategically placed so that David clearly receives the message.

 

He snorts into his beer and Jonas looks up at him.

 

“Probably should save Matteo from having to hear the entire timeline of Laura and Linn’s relationship... _again._ ”

 

“I think I’m going to ask Hanna to dance,” Jonas says suddenly, finishing his beer and setting it on the counter. “Do I look okay?”

 

David checks him out slowly and laughs when Jonas pokes his thigh. “You look great, man.”

 

“Okay, grab Matteo and let’s get out there. It’ll look less obvious if, you know, you guys are with me.”

 

David swallows, stealing a glance at Matteo who runs his fingers through his hair, dragging it all forward so that it flops across his forehead. He wonders what it would be like if they weren’t best friends. If he just happened to be at the same party as Matteo, happened to run into him, would he be able to ask him out then? Would he even have the nerve to?

 

“Matteo, we’re dancing, bro!” Jonas calls, motioning with his hand as David follows him out to the living room where Hans is currently the center of attention on the makeshift dance floor.

 

Matteo looks relieved, smiling apologetically at Linn and Laura as he joins them, bobbing his head to the quick beat of the music. Jonas extends his hand to Hanna, who looks at her friends before giggling and accepting the invitation.

 

“Thanks for saving me back there.” David jumps as Matteo leans close to his ear to murmur sarcastically. He feels a warmth crawl up the column of his neck as he rolls his eyes, shoving Matteo playfully in response.

 

Matteo catches his hand in his, grinning as he pulls David close to his body. He’s terribly off rhythm and David doesn’t have the heart to tell him, not because it will hurt his feelings, but because David finds it so endearing. They’ve danced together at parties a million times, their bodies pressed together, but it’s never meant anything.

 

To Matteo at least.

 

There’s a fluttering in the pit of his stomach that he can’t help as they move and when Matteo casually wraps his arms around David’s neck, pulling him closer, he slowly inhales the soft scent that is so uniquely his best friend.

 

It’s driving him crazy and he shakes his head, pulling away from Matteo. He’s too close. Too tempting.  

 

“Wanna do a shot with me?” Matteo asks, a small smile appearing on his face and David shrugs, grinning.

 

They take shots of vodka, both scrunching their faces in disgust as the alcohol burns the pits of their stomachs. They look at each other before breaking into giggles.

 

“One more?”

 

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Florenzi?”

 

“You look stressed,” Matteo comments, pouring another two shots. Carlos and Abdi walk up in that moment, Abdi talking loudly about the fact that Sam had rejected the offer to dance with him, _but_ had kissed his cheek right after.

 

“Like, what does that mean?”

 

“Fuck if I know, dude,” Carlos says, laughing as he motions to the shots. “Can we get in on this?”

 

“Yes,” David says too quickly and Matteo glances at him, his eyes searching his face. He pours two more shots and the boys knock them back easily.

 

But as the alcohol settles into their bloodstreams and the world begins to blur ever so slightly, David realizes it’s having the opposite effect of what he’d intended. Instead of forgetting about the way he feels for Matteo, it’s now at the forefront of his mind.

 

How good Matteo looks in his multicolored t-shirt tonight, which clings to his lean body as he moves. How sweet Matteo smells, having showered just before the party. How sexy he feels when he presses his body against David’s.

 

“Earth to David,” Matteo chuckles, waving his hand in front of his face. He hadn’t noticed, but Carlos and Abdi have left them there in the kitchen alone and David suddenly feels the urge to run away.

 

“How’s it going with Jonas?” he asks abruptly, steeling himself for the answer to the question he only has the nerve to ask because of the shots and few beers he’s had.

 

Matteo leans against the counter next to him, his hand only inches from David’s, his eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, because you’re into him...or whatever.” _Nice, David, real smooth._

 

Matteo laughs, taking a sip of his beer before turning to look at David. The loud top 100 playlist fades around them as David brings his gaze to meet Matteo’s. He’s regretting asking him about this, knowing he’s not going to be able to handle the answer when he wakes up tomorrow, no matter how ballsy Drunk David thinks he is.

 

“I’m not into Jonas.”

 

David lets out a laugh that sounds more like a huff and turns back to his own drink.

 

“Are you staying with me tonight?”

 

David inhales sharply, the question sending a tingling sensation throughout his entire body. He shouldn’t stay with him tonight, he knows that. But he also knows that he will. He always does.

 

“Yeah, I mean, if that’s okay.”

 

“I want you to,” Matteo says softly, bumping him with his shoulder and David sighs, his heart sinking as the world tilts just slightly.

 

_Don’t do that._

 

“Do what?”

 

It takes a moment for David to realize he’d said that aloud and he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth nervously. _Fuck._

 

“You wanna do another shot?”

 

“No, I want you to tell me what’s bothering you.” Matteo moves so that he’s in front of David, his eyes wide and innocent as he searches David’s face for the second time tonight. He’s too close and he’s too pretty and he’s his best friend and it’s all too much.

 

“Tell me you want me to stay with you when we both know it’s Jonas you want.”

 

_“What?”_

 

The music is too loud again, pounding against the walls of the kitchen, and Mia and Carlos suddenly appear.

 

They’re whispering to each other, both looking for the bottle of vodka sitting a few inches away from where David is standing. Mia looks between them, seeming to notice something is wrong, but it’s Carlos that opens his mouth.

 

“What’s wrong, boys? Lover’s quarrel?”

 

“Fuck,” Matteo murmurs, dragging his hand over his face before throwing a glare at their friend. Carlos lifts his hands in surrender as Mia grabs the bottle, mouthing _I’m sorry_ to David. They stumble out of the kitchen, bursting into laughter, as David grabs his drink and moves away from the counter.

 

“Forget it, dude, I’m drunk and I don’t know what I’m talking about,” he sighs, lifting his drink to further emphasize his weak excuse. His heart is pounding in his ears and he feels as though he’s on the verge of crying.

 

“You’re not drunk,” Matteo says loudly, stopping David in his tracks, his back still facing him. “You’re just...dumb.”

 

“I’m _dumb?”_ he repeats, turning around, the fire in the pit of his stomach reaching his eyes.

 

“That’s what I said,” Matteo says, taking a step closer to David and David’s not sure he’s ever seen Matteo look so bold, so determined. It’s kind of... _hot._

 

“Fuck you,” David finally mutters, knowing the insulting phrase is more of a phrase of endearment for them at this point. He turns back to leave, feeling overheated and out of control around Matteo.

 

He’s definitely not staying here tonight.

 

“No, fuck you,” Matteo says, moving to stand in front of David, stopping him again. “You know why I always ask if you’re staying with me?”

 

David’s gripping the neck of his beer bottle so tightly he wonders if it will shatter within his hand as Matteo moves closer to him.

 

“Because the nights you stay here are the only nights I actually sleep. Because my sheets smell like you when you leave and it makes me want to stay in bed all day. Because waking up next to you makes me feel like the luckiest guy on the fucking planet, even if you’ll only ever see me as your best friend.”

 

Matteo runs his fingers through his mess of hair again, lifting his gaze to the ceiling as he mutters, “because...I love you.”

 

David’s mouth has fallen open, adrenaline coursing through his veins. “You _what?”_

 

He laughs, shaking his head, before he meets David’s gaze, his cheeks ablaze. David can’t help the smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he tilts his head, wanting to hear him say it again and again and again.

 

“I love you, Schreibner,” he clears his throat and smiles a genuine, lopsided smile before adding, “now fuck off.”

 

“I won’t,” David scoffs before closing the space between them and pressing his lips against Matteo’s, his half empty beer bottle crashing to the floor between them. Matteo’s hands reach up, cupping his face, as he deepens the kiss with a fervor David hadn’t expected.

 

His tongue swipes against David’s bottom lip slowly and David hooks his fingers through his belt loops, pulling him flush against his body.

 

Someone clears their throat behind them and David jumps away from Matteo, feeling the loss of his touch immediately, his chest heaving as he works to catch his breath. Matteo glances at David and the blissed out smile on his face eases David's anxiety to the point where he can't help but giggle. It’s Jonas and he’s grinning widely at the two of them.

 

“It's about time, yeah?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments make my heart happy ♡


End file.
